Something to Remember
by PoseidonsLittleGirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a little chat before leaving Camp Half-Blood. This is right after the Last Olymian. One-shot. Percabeth.


**Hey everybody! PoseidonsLittleGirl here! This is just a one-shot I thought about while rereading The Last Olympian for like the fifth time. It's not very good because it's not edited and I just wrote it write now but I hope you like it anyway. I should stop blabbing and let you read now. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

For once I didn't look back.

I ran as fast as I could. Annabeth was still running ahead of me. I couldn't let a girl beat me. It'll just make me look like a wimp.

"Come on Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth say from afar. "You run slower than Grover!"

I forced my legs to run faster. I could now see Annabeth's shadow. Her blonde ponytail was bouncing up and down as she ran. She turned her head and smiled. Why even try? She was already there.

Annabeth stopped running and started laughing as I caught up to her. Her stormy, gray eyes glistened with the reflection of the sun. "You run really slow. Did you know?" she said between laughs.

I frowned. "No I don't," I snapped. "You just happen to be slightly faster." The sweat on my forehead was already reaching my cheeks.

"Right…" said Annabeth sarcastically. Annabeth kept laughing and sat down on the cool grass and looked up at the sky. I stared at her in amazement. Annabeth seemed more beautiful to me since we kissed. I loved the way her blonde curls stuck out from her messy ponytail and how her stormy gray eyes looked as if there was a storm among them. Without saying a word, I sat down too. I wanted to enjoy these last moments at Camp Half-Blood with her.

"So…" I began. "How are you planning to design Olympus?" I turned my head so I could look at her but she was still looking up.

Annabeth snorted. "I have too many plans," she said in calm voice. "I already know how I want my mother's, Athena's, statue positioned. I'm thinking about putting an owl on her shoulder. What do you think?" Annabeth finally looked down to look me in the eyes.

I shrugged. "If that's what you want, I don't see a problem. You're the one that's going to design it, right? I mean you want to be an architect, don't you?"

Annabeth smiled. "I guess," she said. Annabeth looked up again and there was a pause between us. It seemed neither of wanted to break the silence.

After what seemed forever, Annabeth spoke again. "You know…I've been thinking a lot of Luke," she said in a small voice.

It was the first time she had talked about him since after the battle. Annabeth didn't actually like to bring that subject up because (I think) it brought back memories. I could tell by the look in her eyes that it made her go back to the past when Luke used to be like her big brother. I could tell that she really did loved him…like a brother though.

I quickly turned my head to look at her and took hold of her hand. "Luke did what he had to do Annabeth," I said.

Annabeth let out a big breath and placed one of her blonde curls behind her ear. "I know but I wish…" Her voice trailed away.

I moved closer to her. "You wish…" I said.

Annabeth stayed silent for a couple of moments. She took another big breath and spoke again. "I wish he could have lived," she finally said. She turned and stared into my eyes.

I blinked. "Yeah," I said. "I do too."

She looked away and glanced up at the sky again. Another long silence formed among us. It actually seemed like ages. I couldn't take this silence anymore but I didn't bother to break it.

After what seemed like hours or maybe days, Annabeth spoke. "So when do you think your Mom's coming to pick you up?" she said, starting small talk. I looked at her again and smiled.

"Why? Do you want me to leave already?" I smirked.

Annabeth punched my arm and I cried a squeal of pain. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

Annabeth formed a grin in the corner of her mouth. The kind of smile I was looking for. The smiled I loved. The smile…well you know what I mean. "I don't know," Annabeth said. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

I frowned. "Why?" I yelled.

She shrugged and looked down at the ground and started playing with the dirt. I stared at her as she did. Annabeth sure was one of a kind.

Annabeth caught me staring at her and rolled her eyes but I still kept looking at her. "What are you staring at, Seaweed Brain?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just thinking…"I said.

"Thinking? Thinking of what?" she asked yet another question.

I started to think of the first time we met after she asked. I still remember when she was sticking ambrosia down my throat after I defeated the Minotaur and thought I had lost my mom forever.

Annabeth reached a blonde curl as I did and our hands touched. Our eyes met and suddenly my ADHD started acting up. I leaned forward and our lips touch. I gently kissed her as my hand found the small of her back. I felt her arms slid around my neck as I deepened the kiss.

I finally remembered to breath and we pulled apart. Our foreheads were still touching and I could hear our loud breathing.

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered.

A smile formed in my mouth. "I don't know. You tell me," I said. Then I blinked and answered her question. "Something to remember."

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. Anyways, please give reviews. Reviews are the ones that keep me writing. Reviews are the ones that bring a smile to my face. That's I write reviews to almost every single story I read. Come on press that magic button. I know you want to.**


End file.
